


Teach Me How

by j_jabbers



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Kyan Reki, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just scrapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_jabbers/pseuds/j_jabbers
Summary: Reki is discouraged when he can't keep up with Langa's progress. After a rough bailout, Langa tends to Reki's wounds. Huddling close together beneath the overpass, the two learn a little more about each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	Teach Me How

_Ok, I’ve got it this time._

Reki sucked in a deep breath, staring at the tiny star on the solid wall of concrete. Putting pressure on his front foot he used the other to propel himself forward. Air rushed through soft, red locks as he gained speed.

_Just like he said._

Stabilizing his legs and tightening his abs, Reki bent his knees, preparing for the jump as he skated on to the ramp. The grinding of wheels was replaced by the rush of air as he took flight. With one arm, he stretched as much as he could while maintaining his grip and balance on the board. The tips of his fingers brushed against the rough cement, a few centimeters too low to reach his goal. His board clattered against the ground, and he managed to stay upright for a few moments, before bailing a few seconds later.

He landed hard, his knees scraping against the ground and palm of his hand going along with them. Reki hissed as tiny red cuts bloomed across his skin. As his board rolled away, leaned backward with an exasperated sigh, splaying himself out like a starfish against the cold ground. He brought an arm over his eyes, hiding the pinpricks of tears behind them.

“Reki!”

As soon as he heard the voice, the pounding of footsteps against pavement grew closer.

_Suck it up. Don’t cry. I can’t let him see._

A warm hand grabbed the arm slung across his face, pulling it away so that bright, amber eyes looked straight into concerned, icy blue.

“Reki, are you okay?”

Langa inspected the cuts on Reki’s hand, his thumbs gentle against the wounded palm; careful to not disturb the crimson trickles of blood forming in his hand.

“I’m fine, Langa. It’s just a scrape.”

“You don’t want this to get infected, though. Plus, your knees are pretty beat up too.”

Reki relented, taking Langa’s other hand as his friend pulled him upward.

“I’ll get the first aid kit, I’ll be right back.”

As Langa stepped away, Reki moved to his side in order to sit against one of the sturdy concrete columns. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thumped his head a little too hard against the pillar.

 _So close, too. Langa’s just too amazing_.

Just as he thought the name, Langa returned with a tiny white box. He pulled out the bandages and antiseptic before inspecting Reki’s wounds.

“I can do it myself, Langa. It’s okay.”

As Reki reached for the materials, Langa pulled his hands back.

“No. Let me do this for you.”

“It’s my fault. I’m the one that can’t stick a stupid landing.”

Langa’s eyes snapped upwards, stealing the breath from Reki’s lungs. He would never get used to the crystalline color or the way his eyes shine incredibly bright, like precious gems or falling snow.

“Reki.” Langa first cleaned one of Reki’s knees, his hands cradling his calf as he positioned his leg to get a better angle. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. The more you bail the better you get, right?”

The antiseptic burned his wound, and Reki winced. Langa mouthed a _sorry_ , before placing a bandage carefully across his skin. Reki watched the way Langa treated him with the utmost care as he moved to the other knee. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Langa’s brow pinched in concentration, despite it being a simple and mundane task; like he couldn’t afford to make a mistake.

_It wasn’t long ago the roles were reversed. How did it change so quickly? I’ll never keep up with him, will I?_

Reki’s heart sank at the thought, his stomach twisting and feeling uncomfortably tight.

_How long will I be able to stay by his side?_

Tears threatened to form for a different reason this time, but Langa pulled him from his thoughts.

“You’re being awfully quiet. Are you okay?”

Just like everything else about Langa, his expression was soft. Though his hand was much larger than Reki’s, it was soft and unblemished, whereas Reki’s hands were worn and calloused from his work building boards. Langa’s fingertips brushed against his callouses, rubbing the hardened skin.

“I’m fine.”

He tried to pull his hand away, but Langa langa’s grip tightened. Meeting eyes again, Langa silently pleaded with him, as if to say _I know you’re lying._

Bright, honey colored eyes tore away from Langa, finding something to look at on the ground. “It’s stupid, so it doesn’t matter.”

Checking his periphery, Langa seemed to be eyeing him with disbelief. Ultimately, they dropped the subject and sat in silence as Langa tended Reki’s palm. Once he was done, Langa sat next to Reki, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Want to watch? See if we can see how to get better?”

“I guess.”

Reki looked away as Langa pulled out his phone. They had watched videos together countless times, but recently Reki had a hard time sitting in such close proximity. He found himself drawn to the large, lean body next to him, wondering what it would be like to rest his head against his shoulder. Or for those lean arms to wrap themselves around his waist.

He blinked several times as Langa unlocked his phone, opening up the video he had just recorded. Though Langa pressed play, Reki couldn’t find it in himself to focus on the screen. His attention was drawn to Langa, like always, and how Langa’s hand, the one not holding the phone, was so close he could feel the warmth of his skin. Testing the waters, Reki stretched his pinky, just barely bumping against Langa’s.

“Reki?”

Pulling away, Reki put his hand back in his lap.

“Can you see okay? I can play it again, if you want.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Play it again.”

Langa scooted closer, their knees knocking against each other as he leaned over to share the screen.

It took all of Reki’s willpower, but this time he was able to focus on the video.

“It’s no use. There’s no way I can get that kind of air.”

Reki pouted, hating the way the words came out whinier than intended.

“Of course you can.”

Huffing air through his nose, Reki crossed his arms over his bandaged knees and rested his forehead against them. “Yeah, right. You’re a natural. Amazing. I’m never going to measure up to that.”

“That’s not true.” Langa’s voice was low and hushed, so quiet Reki could hardly hear him, despite being right by his side. “You’re incredible.”

Reki was glad his face was toward his lap, because a warm flush spread across his cheeks.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not.”

Reki was surprised by the sternness of Langa’s voice. He unfolded his arms and leaned back, resting one hand on the ground as he turned to look at him. Amber eyes went wide as he realized Langa’s face was much closer than expected. Their noses brushed and Reki gasped, pulling back slightly, though Langa didn’t ove. Reki’s gaze flicked down to stare at undoubtedly soft lips.

“Reki, you’re amazing.”

He felt pulled toward Langa, like he was caught in his orbit and had no choice but to surrender to the force of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Langa continued.

“You never give up. You always keep trying, striving for more.” Slender fingers crawled atop of Reki’s. “You’ve cheered me on this entire time, and you’ve been the driving force behind all my progress.”

They drew closer, inch by agonizing inch, and Reki’s lips parted. WIth each word from Langa, he could feel the rush of air from his mouth. He looked at his friend through long, dark lashes. Reki’s heart hammered against his chest, harder than it does just before an “S”.

“Reki, without you, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have skating. I wouldn’t have any friends.” Reki licked his lips as Langa leaned in further, his eyes fluttering shut. “I wouldn’t have you.”

Reki’s breath hitched as their lips pressed together. While it was only a moment, it seemed to go on forever. His first kiss, with his first love.

_Just as soft as I thought._

Langa pulled away first, and their lips hovered over each other, not wanting to get too far away. The tension between them was thick and palpable. Bright eyes widened as Langa looked at Reki’s expression.

“I’m sorry, I-”

His words were cut short as Reki pulled him in for another kiss. Their fingers entwined as Reki planted kisses along Langa’s mouth and jawline. He smiled into each one, elated at the ability to be close to Langa in this way. His body felt light and free, much in the same way he does as he charges forward down a hill, or when he catches air on a big jump.

Once his lips found their way back to Langa’s, a warm tongue swiped across his mouth. A soft hand cupped at his jaw and Reki turned his head, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was clumsy and messy, but Reki wouldn’t have it any other way. Just like any other first, it took experimenting to figure out the flow; to get used to the new movements and sensations until it feels natural. Like second nature. They explored each other’s mouths, slowly and purposefully, learning on the fly as they sat beneath the unoccupied overpass.

They kissed until their lips were red and swollen, but neither seemed to care.

“Hey Langa?”

“Hm?”

He stared into the light blue pools of Langa’s eyes, reminiscent of the cold weather in which he was raised.

“I love you.”

The soft smile on his face warmed Reki’s heart. It was a smile that few got to see, but one he was privy to on so many occasions.

“I love you too.”

Reki pressed one more kiss to the top of Langa’s nose, laughing as Langa’s eyes crossed to watch him.

“Come on, I want to try again.”

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Langa’s hands along the way and pulling him up with him. Jogging over to his abandoned board, Reki stepped on the end, flipping it upwards to grab onto the deck.

Langa shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way toward Reki.

“That was quick. What changed?”

Reki grinned, his smile spanning the entire length of his face, as he picked up Langa’s board from the ground and shoved it at his chest.

“Now I have a boyfriend that will teach me how.”

Langa stared at the board, then back at Reki. “Yeah, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time expanding into a new fandom. I wanted to do something quick and sweet, because these boys deserve to be happy. I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to follow me on twitter, check me out @j_jabbers!


End file.
